Orgullo y Prejuicio
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Un AU con mucho shonen ai basado en la obra más famosa de Jane Austen. Varias parejas. Ojo, tiene algunos crossovers con otras historias de CLAMP. M por el Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Umi:** Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una pareja. Me tomé algunas libertades, investigué lo más que pude, pero no logré descubrir cuánto valía un yen en la antigüedad, si alguien puede ayudarme con eso, les estaría agradecida, de igual manera, esto es más o menos un universo alterno ambientado en el Japón antiguo, también me tomé algunas libertades con las edades de los personajes, Subaru es un año y medio mayor que Kamui, le sigue Águila, Kazahaya y Ran es el más pequeño, Clow y Yuuko son sus padres (Lo sé, me pasé de bolonia), y Hikaru (Lucy) es la mejor amiga de Kamui. Ahora si, al cuentito.

El sol brilla en el centro del cielo azul, algunas nubes blancas se mueven perezosamente, cubriendo el sol un momento, y luego se alejan, dejando que el astro rey continúe su reinado de verano. Un chico delgado y pequeño camina por el pasto alrededor de la propiedad de su familia, absorto en la lectura de un libro, su cabello negro cae sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, de vez en cuando, los pliegues de su hakama se pegan al pasto fresco, haciendo más lento su andar, pero él no se detiene, sonríe al libro y lo cierra de pronto, fijando la vista al frente, pues se acerca a la casa. Pasa despacio por donde una de las sirvientas alimenta las gallinas, cruzando los largos tendederos llenos de las sábanas blancas que alguna otra de las sirvientas ha lavado ese día, y que seguramente se secarán pronto debido al brillante sol del verano.

Cuando entra, se encuentra a uno de sus hermanos medianos sentado en el suelo, tocando el shamisen, mientras sus dos hermanos más pequeños corren por la casa y ríen sonoramente, tomados de las manos, una de las sirvientas sube los escalones al piso de arriba de la casa, tarareando una melodía que solo ella conoce, mientras carga un cesto con ropa limpia.

De pronto, el chico, llamado Kamui, ve pasar a su madre, hablando a gritos, como siempre, y siguiendo a su padre por toda la casa.

-¡Mí querido Clow-Sama! ¿Sabía usted que por fin se ha alquilado Ueno Park? ¿No quiere usted saber quién lo ha alquilado?- Dice la madre de Kamui, su largo cabello negro atado en un elaborado moño.

-Tú quieres contármelo querida, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.- Dice el padre de Kamui, entrando a una habitación de la casa llena de muestras de insectos y macetas con varias flores exóticas.

Los hermanos menores de Kamui, Ran y Kazahaya, están detrás de la puerta, riendo en silencio, cuando Kamui y su hermano mayor se acercan.

-¿Qué hacen? No es cortés espiar en las conversaciones ajenas...- Comenta Subaru, el hermano mayor, un año y medio mayor que Kamui.

-¡Un noble ha alquilado Ueno Park!- Comenta Ran, mientras su hermano un año mayor que él posa un brazo sobre su hombro. -Un tal señor Sakurazuka.-

-¿Y qué con eso?- Subaru levanta un poco la cabeza para ver por encima de sus hermanos.

-¡Es rico!- Comentó Kazahaya.

-¡Es soltero!- Agregó Ran, adentro de la habitación de las plantas, sus padres aun hablaban de aquello.

-Bueno, sabrás, querido, que Kinomoto-Hime dice que Ueno ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Japón; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver el lugar; y que se quedó tan encantado con él que inmediatamente accedió.-

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es soltero o casado?-

-Sakurazuka, ¡OH!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil yenes al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestros hijos!- Yuuko Clow ya podía imaginarse lo felices que sus pequeños serían.

-¿Y qué? ¿En qué puede afectarles eso a nuestros hijos?-

-Mi querido Clow-Sama, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con uno de ellos.

-¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído aquí?- El señor Clow abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a cuatro de sus hijos espiando en la puerta. -Por los dioses, gente...-

-¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de uno de ellos, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.-

El señor Clow respira profundo, sale de la habitación y camina a la sala, con su esposa siguiéndole de cerca. Los jovenes Clow entran a la sala detrás de su madre, muy ansiosos, mientras su padre se sienta en una silla con pereza.

-Pues no podemos visitarlo si no lo hace usted antes, como usted sabe Clow-Sama.- Yuuko Clow se queda parada frente a su esposo, que la mira con flojera. -¡Vaya ahora mismo!-

-No es necesario, ya lo he hecho.-

-¿Ya los has hecho?- Yuuko mira a su marido con sorpresa, mientras sus hijos más pequeños se toman de las manos y danzan con alegría por toda la habitación. -Oh Clow-Sama ¿Cómo puede burlarse de mí así? No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios-

-Estas muy engañada querida. Tengo el mayor respeto por ellos, de hecho, han sido mis compañeros durante estos veinte años.-

-Papá ¿Es simpático? ¿Es agradable?- Ran se sienta a los pies de su padre y lo toma de las manos, sonriendo.

-Tiene que ser agradable.- Comenta Subaru, sonriendo, y Kamui lo voltea a ver, alzando la ceja.

-Con cinco mil yenes al año, no importa si tiene arrugas o una mirada sinvergüenza.-

-Consentiré que se case con cualquiera de mis hijos que él escoja.-

-¿Lo ha invitado al baile de mañana, papá?- Pregunta Subaru, acercándose tímidamente a su padre, Clow-Sama hizo una pausa, luego vuelve la vista a su hijo mayor y sonríe.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dice, la madre y sus hijos se emocionan por la noticia y empiezan a alborotarse, Yuuko Clow se acerca su esposo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Dios te bendiga querido!-

Y el resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si Sakurazuka-San devolvería pronto su visita a Clow-Sama, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.

**Umi: **Aqui termina el capitulo primero de esta pequeña historia, está más basada en la pelicula que en el libro :) Espero que les agrade y dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Umi:** Ok, hice unos pequeños cambio, el hermano medio es ahora Nataku, no Águila, y la amiga de Kamui ya no es Hikaru, sino Fuu (Anaïs, porque a veces es considerado poco atractivo usar lentes, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero en fin), lo siento si eso confunde a alguien, debería regresar a editar el primer capítulo D: Y mientras se carga la película en megavideo para seguir escribiendo, les dejo este segundo capítulo :3 Los reviews son amor, por favor dejen aunque sea uno, aunque sea una bomba de tiempo, aunque sea un sobre con ántrax D:

Capitulo 2

Hasta que llegó el día del baile y todos se encontraban felices en el salón danzando. Mientras bailaban, llegó Sakurazuka-San, su hermana y un acompañante, la música se detuvo de pronto. Shiyuu-Sama, que organizó el baile, se acerca a los recién llegados.

-Es un placer que hayan venido- Les dice, haciendo una reverencia que los jóvenes responden. Los tres recién llegados caminan hacia el final del salón, observando a los presentes, entre la multitud, Subaru, junto a su hermano Kamui y Fuu, la mejor amiga de él, observan.

-¿Quién es Sakurazuka-San?-

-El que está a la derecha,- dice Fuu, -y a la izquierda está su hermana Satsuki.-

-¿Y el hombre con cara de pocos amigos?- Inquiere Kamui.

-Su mejor amigo, Monou-San.-

-Que cara tan miserable...-

-La cara puede, pero él no.-

-Cuéntame...- Kamui alza una ceja, observando a Monou-San.

-Gana 10 mil yenes al año y posee la mitad de Togakushi.-

-¿Nada más la miserable mitad?-

-Como si no fuera suficiente...- Subaru sonríe, mientras los tres nuevos pasan por su lado, Monou-San desvía la mirada en dirección a donde están ellos, y los tres hacen una silenciosa reverencia, aunque Kamui es quien llama su atención, los ojos amatista de Kamui lo observan, y Monou-San gira la cabeza al frente de pronto. Kamui se queda en silencio un momento, y luego suelta una ligera risita. Yuuko Clow le da un codazo a su marido cuando los jóvenes pasan frente a ella.

-Clow-Sama debe usted presentar a Sakurazuka-San a los chicos inmediatamente.- El señor Clow revolea los ojos, toma a su esposa gentilmente del brazo mientras los invitados se disponen a continuar bailando, Kamui y Subaru le siguen, Fuu anda detrás de ellos entre la gente, y Clow-Sama toma a Nataku, su hijo mediano, del brazo, casi tirando de él, y todos se acercan a Sakurazuka-San.

-¡Ah, Sakurazuka-San!- Comienza Shiyuu-Sama cuando ve acercarse a sus vecinos. -Clow-Sama y su esposa, sus hijos, Subaru-kun, Kamui-kun y Nataku-kun.-

-Un placer.- Dice alegremente Yuuko Clow, ya algo borracha, sus hijos hacen una reverencia. -Tengo otros dos hijos, pero están bailando.-

-Y la señorita Fuu Hououji-Chan.- Fuu hace una reverencia y se acerca a Kamui, Sakurazuka-San les sonríe.

-Es un placer conocerlos. ¿Puedo presentarles a Monou-San de Nagano y a mi hermana Satsuki?- Satsuki hace una reverencia que los otros chicos responden, sonriendo, luego se retiran mientras el baile continúa, al cabo de un rato se vuelven a encontrar y platican un momento.

-¿Se siente usted a gusto Sakurazuka-San?- Pregunta Kamui.

-Por supuesto.-

-La biblioteca de Taitō, es una de las mejores del país.- Comenta Fuu.

-Sí, lo sé, me llena de culpa, no soy un ávido lector. Prefiero estar al aire libre.- Sakurazuka-San ríe, y Subaru lo hace también. -Se leer, desde luego, y no estoy diciendo que no se pueda leer al aire libre, por supuesto.-

-Desearía leer más, pero siempre parece haber tantas otras cosas que hacer...- Dijo Subaru, mientras Kamui miraba fugazmente a Monou-San, que permanecía en su sitio, en silencio.

-Sí, exactamente a eso me refiero.-

En otro lugar de la fiesta, mientras Subaru y Sakurazuka-San charlaban animadamente y Yuuko Clow observaba el progreso de su hijo con el rico recién llegado, Kazahaya y Ran se acercan corriendo a su madre.

-¡Okasan, no vas a creer lo que nos dijo Ryuuzaki-Chan!-

-¡Pues dímelo rápido!-

-Va a tomar los hábitos...- Comentó Clow-Sama, esperando tener la razón.

-¡Viene un regimiento!- Ran daba saltitos de gusto. -Llegarán mañana, kasan, van a quedarse aquí todo el invierno.-

-¡Oficiales!- Kazahaya sonreía emocionado.

Kamui sonríe, Sakurazuka-San y Subaru intercambian algunas palabras y se retiran, Kamui y Fuu se miran un momento y ríen animadamente. Sakurazuka-San y Subaru estaban en el centro del salón junto con otras parejas, Kamui escuchó a su madre decir con emoción que Subaru estaba con el recién llegado, luego Kamui observa a Monou-San un momento.

-¿No baila usted Monou-San?-

-No si puedo evitarlo.- La respuesta es tan fría y simple que Kamui se siente ligeramente insultado. Se queda en silencio un rato, luego, sintiendo que no sacará mas palabras al estoico hombre se retira y observa a su hermano con el amigo de Monou. Al cabo de un rato, se acerca a Fuu y la toma de las manos.

-Hola, no sabía que venías a verme.- Comentó Fuu, sonriendo. -¿Qué sucede?-

Satsuki se aproximó a Monou-San, con su andar altivo, observando a las parejas como si fueran inferiores a ella.

-Estamos muy lejos de Nagano, ¿no cree, Monou-San?-

Al cabo de un rato, Sakurazuka y Monou se vuelven a encontrar y hablan, muy cerca de donde están Kamui y Fuu.

-¡Nunca había visto tantas criaturas lindas en mi vida!- Comentó Sakurazuka.

-Tú estabas bailando con el único ser bello de la fiesta.-

-¡Sí! es la criatura más bonita que he visto jamás. Pero su hermano Kamui es también muy agradable.-

-Apenas tolerable, me atrevería a decir, pero no lo suficiente para tentarme.- Las palabras sonaban tan casuales y naturales, y Kamui nuevamente se sintió insultado. Mejor vuelve con tu pareja y disfruta de sus sonrisas, que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.-

Los señores se alejaron, y Kamui y Fuu se quedaron solos, la chica se dio cuenta de que Kamui ha sido herido, pues se ha quedado callado y ha desviado la mirada al suelo, así que pone una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No te lamentes Kamui-chan, si le gustases tendrías que conversar con él.-

-Exactamente, por mi parte, no bailaría con él ni por todo Togakushi y menos por la miserable mitad.- Los dos se ríen y salen de su escondite para ir a divertirse, y al cabo de un rato, se separan.

Mientras el baile avanza, Kamui, que se ha separado de su amiga termina al lado de su madre, Sakurazuka-San, Monou-San y Subaru, que conversan animadamente.

-Su amiga, Fuu-chan es muy agradable.- Comenta Sakurazuka-San.

-Oh si, la adoro.- Comentó Kamui, sonriendo.

-Sí, es una lástima que no sea más guapa.- Comentó Yuuko.

-¡Kasan!- Kamui puso cara de molestia, pero su madre lo ignora.

-Oh, pero Kamui jamás admitirá que no es linda. Por supuesto, es mi Subaru el que es considerado la belleza de la comarca. Recuerdo cuando tenía quince años, había un caballero muy enamorado de él. Estábamos seguros que le haría una propuesta... Sin embargo le escribió unos bonitos versos.-

-Y eso fue el punto final.- Dijo Kamui, interrumpiendo a su madre. -Me gustaría saber quien descubrió el poder de la poesía para matar el amor.- Comentó, sonriendo, Monou-San arqueó una ceja.

-Pensaba que la poesía alimentaba el amor. -

-Puede que un amor firme, claro, pero si se trata solo de una vaga inclinación, estoy convencido de que un mal soneto acabará con ella.-

-Entonces ¿qué recomienda usted para enardecer el afecto?- Monou-San arqueó la ceja un poco más, viendo a Kamui, quien sonríe ante la pregunta.

-Bailar, incluso si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable.- Dijo, luego dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo, consciente de que Monou-San lo observa marcharse, y siente que ha triunfado.

En resumidas cuentas, la velada transcurrió agradablemente para toda la familia. Yuuko Clow vio cómo su hijo mayor había sido admirado por los de Ueno. Aquella noche, Kamui y Subaru platicaron de la situación antes de dormir.

-Sakurazuka-San es todo lo que un caballero debe ser...- Susurró Subaru, oculto junto a su hermano debajo de la sábana en la cama que compartían. -Responsable, de buen humor...-

-Guapo, convenientemente rico...-

-¡Sabes muy bien que no creo que el afecto deba guiarse por el dinero!- Subaru sonrió y Kamui hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo el más profundo amor me hará casarme, y es por eso que terminaré soltero...-

-¿De verdad crees que le guste, Mui-chan?-

-Subaru, bailó contigo la mitad de la noche y la otra mitad se la pasó observándote, tiene que ser un tonto si no le gustas.- Subaru se sonrojó y se ocultó en la almohada. -Pero te permito que te guste, te han gustado otros más tontos.- Entonces Subaru se atrevió a reír. -Por lo general te gusta mucho la gente. Todo mundo es tan bueno y agradable a tus ojos...-

-Pero su amigo no.- Subaru frunció el ceño. -No puedo creer lo que dijo de ti...-

-¿Monou-San?- Kamui se mordió el labio, sonriendo ligeramente. -Le perdonaría su vanidad si él no hubiera herido la mía... Pero no importa, dudo que volvamos a hablar.-

Subaru se quedó serio un momento, luego vio a su hermano detenidamente, y los dos comenzaron a reír, mientras Subaru se sonrojaba nuevamente y ocultaba su cara en la almohada.

**Umi:** Con esto concluye el segundo capítulo :3 Dejen rivius! Los amo! :D


End file.
